The present invention relates to a brassiere wire molded from a plastic material.
It is a general aim of the present invention to provide a plastic brassiere wire which, in wear, provides desirable support for the breasts of the wearer, provides sufficient flexibility for comfort and is able to withstand the rigors of repeated machine washing and tumble drying operations without causing damage to the brassiere in which the brassiere wire is contained or suffering deterioration in its ‘in wear’ performance.
Although plastic brassiere wires are known they do not satisfactorily achieve the above combination of performance features, i.e. they may exhibit one or more of the above performance features, but not all.